749
Magda prepares a potion for her curse on Quentin. Synopsis : Not even the bright dawn of a new day will dispel the terror of one man who lives in the great house at Collinwood. Quentin Collins has spent a sleepless night in his room. His has become an existence of uncertainty and fear. For he knows that in the Old House on the Collins estate two people are plotting his destruction. New Dawn. Quentin is sleepless. Magda saw an old gypsy woman who agreed to help Count Petofi get rid of an enemy. He didn't pay her so the gypsy put this curse on the Count... and it is the same one Magda will put on Quentin. Magda saw what happened to him... to Count Petofi. Edward reports to Quentin about Barnabas. Edward asks Quentin, "Are you going to keep carrying on about this ridiculous curse?" Quentin asks Edward for money, 10,000 dollars but Edward no longer has money: it is Judith who has it all now. He will promise to leave Collinwood if Judith will give him the money. Magda and Sandor arrive for Jenny’s body as she should be buried according to their customs. Jenny has already been buried. Sandor Vs Edward. The gypsies tell him Jenny's spirit will not rest. Quentin falls asleep and hears Jenny’s voice, "I'm coming back to you." Quentin sees a doll appear in his room. He tells Edward but the doll is gone. Judith will get Evan Hanley to make Quentin’s deal legal. Quentin falls asleep again and we hear Edward’s voice. Magda is beating a tambourine. In the dream, Magda and Sandor take Quentin to the drawing room where Jenny's body is on display. They tell Quentin that she must be blessed by her murderer. He must kiss her. Magda tells him there is no hatred and no anger. Jenny's eyes open and she must give Quentin the kiss of death. She kisses him. Quentin screams. Quentin gets the money and goes to the Old House. Sandor wants the money, "Can we just look at it?" Quentin already thinks Jenny's ghost is haunting him and that that is the curse. Sandor puts the potion into Quentin's drink. Magda pretends that she is removing the curse. Quentin drinks on the deal. Magda throws the money back at him, revealing he just drank the curse. Memorable quotes : Edward: (to Quentin) Are you going to keep carrying on about this ridiculous curse? ---- : Edward (to Magda, who wants Jenny's body): I'm afraid you're a bit late for your pagan ritual. ---- : Sandor: (about the money) Could we...look at it? ---- : Magda (in the dream): The ceremony is complete...with the kiss of death. Dramatis personae * Louis Edmonds as Edward Collins * Grayson Hall as Magda * Thayer David as Sandor * Marie Wallace as Jenny * David Selby as Quentin Collins Background information and notes Production * In the dream sequence, Magda leads Quentin out of his room and into the drawing room, where Jenny's body lies. From leaving Quentin's room (which is on the second floor) to the drawing room, the set is dark, and Quentin and Magda walk in a straight line over to the foyer and then into the drawing room. They are clearly walking straight through the set itself (though darkened so we can't see). * No cast or crew members are credited. Story * First mention of Count Petofi. Many years ago an old gypsy woman placed a werewolf curse on Count Petofi. Count Petofi's first appearance is in 793 under the alias of 'Victor Fenn-Gibbon'. * Quentin wants $10,000 to buy Magda off, which adjusted for inflation would be worth $280,000 in 2015. * DREAM SEQUENCE: Quentin is taunted by Magda and Sandor about Jenny's death. * GHOSTWATCH: Quentin hears Jenny's voice, and finds her doll which then disappears. * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Quentin: (recalling Edward's words). * TIMELINE: Day 292 begins, and will end in 751. The dawn of a new day at the start of this episode. Jenny was buried this morning. Judith will get the money for Quentin by mid-afternoon. Judith wants Quentin, Magda and Sandor gone by tonight. The curse will start tonight. Bloopers and continuity errors * Grayson Hall flubs, "You thought your haunt — you were being haunted by the curse!” * In his room, when Quentin sits down at his desk to read before he falls asleep and dreams, you can hear the door open, you can see some light shining in the anteroom, and you can hear a voice speaking. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 749 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Every Day - Episode 749 - The Big Break The Dark Shadows Daybook - Episode 749Category:Dark Shadows episodes